Charles Xavier
by Xenophilica
Summary: "El amor no es para o es lo que el se ha obligado a creer.Y la vida se lo demuestra cada vez que puede. Puede que bajo otra identidad logre encontrarlo.Y lo mejor es que este la acepta con su verdadero ser. Adaptacion del film "Jane Eyre" "Cherik"


**Xeno. por aca!**

OK despues de tanto tiempo desaparecida, regreso ahora con un Fic Cherik, espero que les guste y ya saben, cualquier comentario aqui abajo tiene el recuadro de Rw.

Estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones :D

*Charles Xavier no es de mi procedencia, tampoco Erik Lehnsherr y ningun personaje de X-men o personajes afiliados a Marvel Comics y ya saben, eso es triste :(

*Tampoco Jane Eyre me pertenece, me imagino que los derechos pertenecen a Cary Fukunagua(Film) y a Charlotte Bronte(Libro)

Ahora si Enjoy it!

* * *

El amor no es para mi.

.

.

Siempre me han llamado de un modo, aquel que ha escogido mi madre, un nombre que al verme, se preguntaran el porque de este, yo tampoco conozco la razón de ello y nunca he parado a cuestionar a mi madre acerca de ello.

Todo el mundo me conoce como Charlotte Xavier, un nombre elegante y formal, un nombre que inspiraría respeto ante quien lo escuchara, un nombre de mujer.

Si, mujer. Pero eso no es lo que soy realmente, Charlotte Xavier comenzó a existir el día que mi padre decidió, en contra de su voluntad, dejarnos a mi madre y a mi, mi madre convertida en viuda y bajo efectos del dolor, me cambio el nombre.

Mi verdadero nombre, con el cual mi padre me llamo, es Charles Francis Xavier.

Ese nombre no lo volví a utilizar hasta que tuve la necesidad.

Después de la muerte de mi padre mi vida dio un giro inesperado, mi madre cambio los planes a futuro tan pronto enterramos a mi padre, mi nombre cambio así como su trato hacia mi.

Lo primero que hizo al momento de enviudar fue comprometerse con otro hombre, Kurt Marco entro y se adueño de todo el lugar que correspondía a mi padre, él y su hijo Cain Marco comenzaron a formar parte de la familia de mi madre.

A mi jamás me vieron como parte de la familia.

Cuando ellos se mudaron a la que antes era la mansión Xavier yo ya había adoptado la identidad de Charlotte Xavier, tenia apenas 10 años cuando Cain, de 16 años, intento abusar de mi, las sirvientas no lo permitieron, pero no así creyeron que él había intentado aprovecharse de mi, Kurt y mi madre creyeron en las mentiras de Cain.

Kurt convenció a mi madre de enviarme a un internado para señoritas en donde yo seria educada lejos de su seno familiar, al cual, claramente, no pertenecía, y así poder deshacerse de mi en la mansión.

Mi madre me miro con repulsión y accedió a lo que su nuevo marido sugería, Marco salió de esa habitación para arreglar los detalles, ese fue el momento en, el primero después de tanto tiempo, en el que pudimos hablar.

—Me has llamado mentirosa—. Decidí que era momento de afrontarla. —Sabes que no soy tal cosa y también sabes que ...—

—Cierra la boca—. Mi madre hizo que me callara y se levanto del sofá de la habitación. —Me has ocasionado demasiados problemas desde que tu padre murió. Agradece que Kurt no te hecha a la calle, hasta eso, decidió darte una educación y así puedas mantenerte sola y sin la necesidad de nosotros—. Mire con odio a mi madre.

—"Solo"—. Dije, causando un ceño fruncido en el rostro de mi madre. —Me podre mantener "solo". No olvides quien soy, porque yo tampoco lo olvidare, pudiste cambiar mi nombre y mi ropa, pero nunca podrás cambiar quien realmente soy—.

—Vete de aquí. Prepara tus cosas, partes mañana a primera hora—. Un gesto indigno me indico que era momento de retirarme. —Y Charles—. Aquello hizo que me para en seco, voltee hacia mi madre, ella sonreía maliciosa. —Usar a "Charlotte" te dará una mejor vida—. Aquello me hizo enfurecer, apreté mis puños hasta que estos se pudieron blancos por la fuerza ejercida. —Piensa en eso en los próximos diez años de tu vida—.

Esa fue la penúltima vez que hable con ella.

* * *

Mi educación en el colegio Lowood fue firmemente estricta y bastante dura, ellos sabían sobre el secreto que había tras mi verdadero ser y solo puedo pensar en cuanto dinero debió darles mi madre o Kurt para que aun así me aceptaran.

Las instructoras me dieron el vestido que componía el uniforme, me peinaron arreglaron la melena castaña con la que contaba hasta ahora, me proporcionaron accesorios útiles durante mi estadía, en las duchas me dejaban bañarme al ultimo, de esa manera mantenían el secreto guardado de las demás alumnas.

Una ves estado en clase, una de las demás señoritas me miraba con ojos curiosos, sus ojos color miel penetraban en mi ser como tratando de descifrar lo oculto en mi, yo le dedique una tímida sonrisa y ella la correspondió.

—¡Darkholme!—. La señorita Jean alzo la voz, causando que el salón entero se sumara en un silencio sepulcral. —¡No tolerare esa clase de actitud!—. Ella señalo al frente y aquella niña con ojos color miel recibió un castigo severo y todo por corresponder a mi sonrisa, arroje mis cosas al suelo, perdido en mis propios pensamientos. —¡Xavier!—. Esta de mas decir que interrumpí el castigo de aquella niña y ese mismo se aplico en mi.

—Gracias—. Escuche que me susurro mientras dejaba discretamente un pequeño pedazo de pan en mi manos antes de salir del salón en donde me habían confinado después del castigo.

—No deberían tratarnos así, es inhumano—. Me queje, ella solo tomo mis manos tratando de reconfortarme.

—Mas inhumano es negar tu verdadera existencia—. Me dijo y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido. —Tenia mis dudas, pero con el tiempo me he dedicado a observar y tu no eres quien dicen que eres—. Ella me sonrió comprensiva.

—Charles Xavier—. Dije confiándole mi secreto. Ella solo sonrió, su sonrisa brillante ilumino por un momento mi mundo obscuro

—Mucho gusto, Charles—. Desde ese momento supe que el amor podría formar parte de mi vida, Raven Darkholme se encargaba de eso.

Después de un tiempo de plena amistad con la única persona en la cual podía confiar, la vida me hacia ver que el amor no era para mi, un brote de tifus ataco en invierno, Raven fue llevada a aislamiento por una semana, yo, incapaz de seguir ignorando su estado espere a que cayera la noche para visitarla, ella estaba despierta y en cama, cubierta hasta el cuello con las cobijas.

—Charles—. Ella tomo mi mano. —Esta frio y tu descalzo, entra en las cobijas o te refriaras—. mi cabello lucia desastroso, trenzado malamente hasta la cintura, y mis ojos azules picaban por las lagrimas que querían salir, sin dudarlo, me acosté a su lado y ella me cubrió con las cobijas. —Me alegra que estés aquí, Charles. Es bueno tener un amigo cerca en este momento—. Yo tome su mano bajo las cobijas, las ganas de llorar no se iban.

—Te pondrás bien Raven, te lo prometo—. Ella mi dio un sonrisa autentica y brillante, aunque no se pudo mantener por mucho tiempo.

—Claro que lo estaré, me iré a casa y estaré mejor—. La mire con tristeza.

—¿Iras con tu padre?—. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Iré con dios, Charles—. Apreté fuertemente su mano antes de caer dormido junto a ella.

Al amanecer me apartaron de su lado y solo fui capaz de ver como la cubrían totalmente con la sabana que usamos para guardarnos del frio, ella se había ido a un mejor lugar y yo continuaría mi camino sola. _Solo_.

* * *

Los años siguieron pasando y mi identidad no la volví a discutir con alguien mas, había asumido la personalidad de Charlotte, pero jamás olvidaría que yo en realidad era alguien mas, jamás me permitiría tal cosa.

Al cumplir los veinte años, un anuncio sobre una vacante abierta como institutriz llego a Lowood y yo la tome sin dudarlo, tome el vestido negro que anuncia mi retiro de esa escuela y lo vestí con total prontitud, cepille y recoji la larga melena castaña con la que los años me habian favorecido para seguir con el juego de indentidad, tome mis valijas y me dirigí a la salida principal, al recorrer los pasillos de la institución, todas las nuevas señoritas que ahí residían ahora me despedían con una sonrisa.

—¡Adiós, señorita Xavier!—. Y yo les sonreía, al llegar a la salida, la Señorita Jean mi miro fijamente y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza me despidió y yo me despedí de ella.

Llegue a las propiedades Thorland en donde el dueño de dichas tierras me recibiría como institutriz, al llegar, el cochero me anuncio que nos aproximábamos a la propiedad, una mansión ciertamente un poco mas grande que la mansión Xavier y mucho mejor cuidada, al llegar al pórtico una adorable mujer me recibió.

—Buenas noches, señorita Xavier, sea bienvenida a Thorland—. Ella era Moira MacTaggert, al entrar a la mansión me quite el abrigo y la seguí por la casa. —Espero que encuentre su estadía de lo mas agradable, no tenemos muchas visitas, en especial en estas fechas—.

—¿Porque lo dice?—. Ella sonrió ante mi pregunta y siguió caminando por una serie de pasillos que nos condujeron hacia las habitaciones.

—Oh bueno, en estas fechas el clima es muy engañoso, si no llueve, nieva, y si no nieva, hay mucho viento. el acceso es casi imposible en esas circunstancias, podría apostar que el año pasado no recibimos visita alguna desde noviembre hasta finales de febrero—. Me llevo hasta una habitación pequeña y cómoda, la chimenea yacía aprendida dando calidez al cuarto ante el terrible clima que comenzaba a arreciar el lugar. —Le pedí a Ororo que prendiera la chimenea para su comodidad—. Entre en la habitación y coloque lo poco que traía en las manos, mire a la mujer. —Parece mentira que seas institutriz, te ves tan joven—. Me sonroje ante su comentario.

—Podre ser joven, pero tengo bastante experiencia, se lo aseguro—. Moira sonrió.

—No lo dudo, señorita—.

—Esto me hace recordar. ¿Cuando conoceré a la señorita MacTaggert?—. La mujer me miro con duda.

—¿Perdón?—.

—Si, la señorita MacTaggert, la que será mi alumna—. Ella pareció comprenderme y soltó una risa apenada.

—Perdone, parece que le informaron mal, usted le enseñara al señorito Maximoff—. Ahora la duda la tenia yo en el rostro. —El señorito Pietro Maximoff es el protegido del señor Lehnsherr—. Aclaro Moira, aunque eso para mi no era suficiente información.

—Disculpe, creí que Thorland le pertenecía a usted—. Ahora si Moira estallo en una sonora carcajada lo cual ocasiono que me sonrojara ante el error de asumir que ella era la dueña del lugar.

—Oh por dios, niña—. Dijo apenada ante su descontrolada risa. —No, Thorland le pertenece al señor Erik Lehnsherr—. Volvió a aclarar. —Yo solo soy el ama de llaves—.

Al siguiente dia me presentaron a Pietro Maximoff, un niño de alrededor de nueve años con un peculiar signo físico, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve que cubrías las colinas de Thorland en invierno.

* * *

—Guten Tage—. Saludo el niño con una ligera inclinación, yo le respondí de igual manera.

Pietro Maximoff era un niño de bellísimo cabello blanco y ojos marrones, el y su nodriza Anya habían viajados desde Berlín junto con el señor Lehnsherr. Pietro le conto que su madre era una gitana de tierras francesas que había viajado hasta Alemania en donde conoció al señor Lehnsherr.

—Podrías preguntarle donde esta su madre ahora—. Pidió tímida Moira. —El señor Lehnsherr no me ha querido decir nada—. Miro apenada al niño.

—¿Wo sind deine Mutter?—. Pregunte y un gesto triste apareció en el rostro de Pietro, miro a Anya que también miraba a el niño con pesar y asintió en aprobación de que contara que había pasado con su madre.

—Sie und meine Schwester im Himmel—. La melena blanca del niño cubrió su rostro por un instante, yo me disculpe al instante.

—¿Que pasa?—. Pregunto el ama de llaves ante la reacción triste del pequeño.

—Su madre y su hermana murieron—. Comunique, Moira de repente tenia un gesto afligido en su rostro.

—Que pena—. Dijo.

* * *

Los siguientes días me dedique a educar a Pietro, desde enseñarle el idioma, para poder comunicarse en un futuro con la señora MacTaggert, asi como con el resto de los sirvientes, comencé a enseñarle un poco de geografía y literatura, para ese momento Pietro podía comunicarse no muy bien, pero se hacia entender, los rastros del alemán aun se escuchaban en su pronunciación, pero nada que no pudiera ser entendible por el personal de la casa.

Cuando no me encontraba enseñando a Pietro, usaba el tiempo libre para pasear por la mansión y sus alrededores, había días en lo que solía dibujar y pintar en el saloncito en donde enseñaba a Pietro y el niño, encantado con mis obras, me pidió que le enseñara un poco de arte, yo accedí.

Pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que quería merodear por los alrededores del jardín y al llegar al pie de la estancia, Moira aparición bastante atareada.

—Dios mío, debo darme prisa, si esta carta no llega a la oficina de correos antes de esta tarde, el señor Lehnsherr se molestara—. La mire con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella antes de que comenzara a ponerse el abrigo.

—Señora MacTaggert, deme la carta, yo la entregare—. Ella me miro con sumo agradecimiento y me entrego el sobre.

—Muchas gracias señorita, y en serio perdone esta tremenda molestia de mi parte, pero si mando a algún sirviente es muy probable que este ya no regrese—. Soltó una ligera risa, me acompaño hasta la puerta en donde señalo un camino de rocas no muy lejos de ahí. —Sigue por ese camino, no tardaras en llegar al pueblo—. Yo asentí y seguí el camino señalado.

La neblina del bosque cubría el terreno, haciendo parecer a punto de anochecer, los ruidos del bosque se hacían notar, aullidos de los lobos a lo lejos de mi ubicación me exaltaron, trate de seguir el camino sin asustarme, pero el ambiente no ayudaba.

De pronto de la nada apareció un perro negro, bastante grande que me saco un susto, yo retrocedí ante sus ladridos pero al hacerlo, el relinchar de un caballo me hizo dar un grito asustado, el caballo se alzo en sus patas traseras ante el susto que me dio, el jinete luchaba con controlar a la bestia y tranquilizarla, pero con los gritos, que ese hombre daba, solo hacia que el animal se asustara mas.

No pudiendo controlarlo por las tiempo, jalo las riendas con bastante fuerza, ocasionando que el pobre caballo callera de espaldas y, por consecuencia, sobre la pierna izquierda del jinete.

—¡Bestia tonta!—. Escuche gritar. —¡Arriba!—. vi al animal pararse y alejarse un poco del jinete, que con bastante trabajo logro ponerse de pie.

—Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?—. Pregunte bastante preocupada. Preocupado. Aquel hombre me fulmino con la mirada, parecía molesto de mi sola presencia.

—¿Quien es usted y que hace aquí?—. Pregunto con dije de molestia, yo agache la cabeza apenado ante el incidente.

—Vengo de Thorland, voy al pueblo a entregar una carta, soy institutriz en la mansión perteneciente al señor Lehnsherr—. El hombre me miro, su mirada me intimido a lo cual desvié la mirada. Lo escuche bufar.

—Bien señorita, podría hacerme el favor de acercarme el caballo—. Pidió el hombre sin dejar de verme, yo lo mire y después al animal, con duda me acerque a el, pero solo conseguí que relinchara disconforme con mi acercamiento, mire de vuelta al hombre sentado en el tronco, bofo molesto una vez mas. —Sera mas fácil llevarme al caballo—. No entendía lo que quería y él lo noto.—Le suplico que se acerque y me ayude, señorita—. La molestia era palpable en aquella voz profunda, me acerque con cautela hasta ese hombre y el paso uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.

Lo ayude a llegar hasta el caballo, y él no dudo en tomar las riendas del animal para seguidamente montarse sobre el. Me dio una mirada mas.

—Le sugiero que se apresure a entregar su carta, señorita. El bosque no es un lugar agradable al anochecer—. Habiendo dicho aquello se marcho dejándome sola. _solo_. en la negrura del bosque.

* * *

Regrese del pueblo al anochecer, el clima frio arreciaba con fuerza, ahora entendía las palabras de Moira al decir que el clima del lugar era bastante engañoso. Al llegar las chimeneas estaban encendidas, el personal estaba igual de atareado que Moira antes de mi partida.

—Preparen la mesa para la cena—. La voz del ama de llaves se dejo escuchar en la estancia y su figura aparco segundos después frente a mi. —¿Donde estabas niña?—. Me pregunto bastante nerviosa. —El señor Lehnsherr esta aquí—. Me anuncio. —Y quiere conocerte, así que anda sube y ponte tu mejor vestido—.

—¿Tengo que cambiarme?—. Pregunte bastante insegura, no lo creía necesario.

—Yo siempre me arreglo cuando viene el señor Lehnsherr—. Comento Moira con una ligera sonrisa.

—Pero todos mis vestidos son iguales—. Moira me miro preocupada.

—Vamos niña, debes tener algo mejor entre tu guardarropa—. Y con una sonrisa se alejo de mi y se perdió en los pasillos que conducen a la cocina, siguiendo su concejo subía mi cuarto a cambiar mi vestido, arregle solo un poco mi cabello y baje hasta el salón de descanso, al entrar Moira me dio una sonrisa mientras preparaba un poco de té.

La chimenea se hallaba encendida y ante ella un sillón grande frente a otro de menor tamaño ocupado por Pietro.

— ¡Fräulein!—. Exclamo Pietro con felicidad, el alemán aun no desaparecía de su comunicación, el niño me tomo de las manos y me guio hasta el sillón en donde antes estaba sentado él, una vez ocupado mi lugar frente al señor Lehnsherr, Pietro se sentó en una butaca a su ojos no pudieron mostrarse mas sorprendidos, ante mi estaba el hombre del caballo.

—Veo que ha hecho un estupendo trabajo, señorita—. Dijo, y no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que Pietro había estado comentando sus avances y descaradamente mostrando un poco de los trabajos hechos en tiempos libres. —Pietro no es alguien muy inteligente ni talentoso y usted ha cambiado eso en cuestión de semanas—. Sus obres, que hasta ahora notaba eran entre grises y verdes, me miraron con clara intriga.

—Es mi trabajo, señor—. Desvié mi mirada. —Pietro es alguien listo, no creo que se deba subestimar la inteligencia de un niño hasta no ver que es capaz de hacer—. Defendí, el me miro con clara sorpresa, después sonrió petulante.

—Veo que se ha agraciado con mi protegido—. No respondí, aquel hombre siguió viendo los trabajos que Pietro y yo habíamos hecho juntos en tiempo libre. —Estos dibujos ¿Son suyos?—. Pregunto.

—Si—. Conteste aun sin darle una mirada directa.

—¿De donde los ha copiado?—.

—De mi cabeza—.El me miro con profundidad, esa mirada si que era intimidante.

—¿Esta satisfecha con lo que ejecuta?—.

—Para nada, hay cosas que imagino y no puedo plasmar—. Conteste.—Es bastante frustrante—. Su mirada seguía penetrándome, yo volví a desviar mi mirada. el hombre le entrego los dibujos a Pietro el cual los guardaba celosamente entre sus brazos, entonces Moira creyó que era el mejor momento de intervenir.

—No es grandiosa, cada dia le doy gracias a dios el que nos haya enviado a la señorita Xavier—. Comento bastante contenta, pero el señor la mando callar.

—Cierre la boca, no necesita adularla, yo mismo juzgare—. Su voz sonaba molesta, Moira asintió y regreso a preparar mas té. —Bien señorita, lo cierto es que quiero conocerla un poco mas, cuénteme cual es su triste historia—. Lehnsherr me pidió entrelazando sus manos y moviéndolas sobre su regazo.

—No tengo una triste historia que contar, señor—. Conteste aceptando la taza de té que Moira amablemente me tendía.

—¿No la tiene? Todas las institutrices tienen una. Dígame, ¿Cual es la suya?—. Insistió, yo di un sorbo a mi taza con clara señal de con contestar a su cuestionamiento. El hombre bufo. —¿Donde están sus padres?—. Pregunto.

—Mi padre murió de fiebre española hace mas o menos trece años, mi madre se volvió a casar poco después de enviudar—. Conteste dejando mi taza en la mesita a un lado de mi.

—¿Porque no esta con su madre entonces?—. Pregunto bastante intrigado

—Su nueva familia no me aceptaba, era una carga para ellos—. Conteste demasiado rápido para mi gusto, el acaricio su barbilla con una de sus manos.

—¿Y esa no es una historia triste según usted?—. Pregunto, yo no conteste. —Me gusta como trabaja, señorita Xavier, por favor siga educado a Pietro—. Después de esas palabras creí que lo mas indicado era retirarme.

—Vamos Pietro—. Tome al pequeño de la mano y salimos de ese salón, mi cara en alto reflejaba incertidumbre y Pietro fue capaz de notarlo.

—¿Esta bien, Fräulein?—. Pregunto el niño con claro acento alemán en sus palabras, yo mire al frente aun sin gesto alguno antes de sonreírle.

—Vamos, continuaremos con la literatura y luego podrás bajar a cenar—. Pietro asintió y camino adelantándose, yo disminuí mi paso hasta quedar totalmente de pie en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de descanso, mire por el hasta que mi vista vio el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea en la pared, mi mano sobre mi pecho y el constante golpeteo de mi corazón pude sentir.

En mi mente solo pensaba, el amor no es para mi, pero los ojos verdes de aquel hombre ocupaban el lugar de esas palabras justo ahora.

—El amor no es para mi—. Susurre, pero solo podía pensar en ojos verdes que hacia latir mi corazón.


End file.
